


Yikes

by perrythedeer



Category: Milo Murphy's Law, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: kind of just a practice fic? lmao
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota, Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Kudos: 23





	Yikes

Okay, this was fine, he'd just shoot back in time and fix things. Right? Right. Dakota had holed up all the kids in Murphys house, it was the safest place, and he was out and about now, it'd be fine, he could handle something like this. He had to find the time car- wherever it was. He just kept sneaking through town. Phineas' 'turn everything to rubber' thing had helped in this scenario, the creatures teeth bounced right off, and he could shoot them.

When he found the time car, its alarm was going off, and it was being swarmed and pounded down and torn apart by the creatures- zombies, right. He cursed and sighed, right, okay, he couldn't fix things, that was- it was fine. He wouldn't be able to go back and fix deaths. It was okay, he just- breathe. Deep breaths. He had to get back to his family.

-

"Listen to me, it's gonna be okay, Dakota is going to fix things, he's really really good at fixing things!" Doofenshmirtz was trying his best to keep a smile on, wrangling all the kids into one room. Martin and Brigette were boarding up the doors and windows, leaving the front door mildly ready to be opened incase Dakota came back.

"If he was gonna fix things, they'd be fixed already!" Cavendish sounded- mad, of course he did, he never really believed his lover could do anything useful, and for all he knew, Dakota was _dead_ out there, without him. "Balthazar, Dakota is a lot stronger than you'd think-" "I _know_ that! But you don't know how time travel works, _professor time_ , and _i_ do! So leave it to the professionals!" Cavendish jabbed a finger into Heinz's chest, and the scientist just narrowed his eyes.

The kids were in the kitchen, Bradley was working on building something with the two genius boys, while Mort, Amanda, and Chad were mostly just watching, the 'law trio' just huddled together in a corner, and the Flynn-fletchers friends trying to figure out some kind of cure to this together.

-

"We have to get home!" Candace was starting to freak out, and Vanessa carefully grabbed her arm "Candy, we've been holed up here for hours, Dakota is coming, he wouldn't leave anybody behind." She glanced up at her girlfriend and shook her head, tugging away and gesturing vaguely at the empty apartment.

"Van, we've been here for _hours_ , he's not coming! We have to move, we have to- we-.." Sara sighed angrily, grabbing Candace from behind and turning her around. "Yo, Flynn. I know Dakota better than anybody here, he's saved the world fuckin' _twice_ , mk? He's gonna get us."

Jeremy nodded in agreement quickly, moving Stacy a bit closer- he was still kind of surprised that she fell asleep despite all this. "Yea Cand, just, wait a little longer, okay? If he doesn't show up for another hour, we'll make a run for it." Candace stared at him, and clenched her fists, shaking for a few seconds, before slumping and sighing in defeat. "Alright.."

-

"Milo?" the boy glanced at Zack, tilting his head lightly "Do you think...your.. thing, did this?" Milo snickered a little bit, shaking his head and smiling "Zack, this isn't how murphy's law works." "But- you've seen the future, is it like this?" "nah." "So it wasn't supposed to happen."

Milo shrugged slightly, hearing Melissa make an annoyed noise at the movement and glancing at her, she was still curled up against his side and holding a book, she was trying not to panic, they all were.

"Some things happen despite what fate wants. It's scary, but it's best to just learn to live with it, yknow?" Milo grinned at Zack after a moment, his optimism still shining through at the worst moment. Zack just stared at him and huffed, readjusting himself against his best friend. "...i guess."

-

Dakota opened the door to the apartment carefully, seeing the teens all sit up and stare at him in surprise. He just gave a little grin. "It's gonna be a rough trip, alright? We don't have a car, and Murphy's house is across town." Candace nodded without hesitation, taking her knife out of her sock and clapping her hands together.

"Lets kill some zombies." Dakota just grinned bigger at the girls instant acceptance of all this, it was better to face this with a sense of happiness instead of moping around it all day.

He led the teens out of the apartment and scanned the area, he could probably get them quite a ways without much effort, but after that he couldn't really tell. he brought them down the stairs, across the parking lot, they stayed quiet, thankfully.

"How long has this been going on?" was the first question, Stacy. Dakota just turned to her and shrugged "A few hours, atleast in danville. who knows how long around the world, let alone where it started." Stacy frowned a bit, she was confused by that, how had she been so oblivious? She was always watching the news on social media..

-

Perry sat inbetween the two men who were _still_ trying to fight, it was funny to watch originally, but now it was just annoying, Cavendish just huffing every few minutes and looking out the window, while Heinz was slumped where he sat, glaring off into space. It made the agent rather uncomfortable to be completely honest.

He huffed and pat Doof's knee after a moment, signing _'i love you'_ at him, just to see his dumb smile. "I love you too, Perry the platypus. Do- do you think Dakotas alright?" _'of course, he's not stupid. he's got agent training yknow.'_ "I know, i _know_ , i just worry about people that i care about" Heinz glanced out the window, his hands flexing slightly in his lap.

Perry just softly sighed, directing Heinz's face towards him again. _'I know love'_

-

Phineas sighed and ran a hand down his face "I just don't think we can fix this one Ferb- we don't know what turns them back! If anything even does!" Ferb just looked at his brother, tilting his head a little. Phineas nodded in agreement and slumped his shoulders slightly "I know we should give up, but I- we can't just let something _kill people_ \- I never wanted to see people _die_ , I just want everyone to be happy!" Phineas was starting to tear up.

Ferb just reached for and grabbed his brothers wrist lightly, letting the other boy fall on him and hold onto him. "We can't do anything about this, can we?" Ferb shook his head a little, and Phineas found a sob forcing itself out of his throat. He hated crying...

Bradley kind of just backed up, going to join up with the other kids. "What should we do?" Mort shrugged, and Chad and Amanda just kind of, ignored him, going back to watching out the window. They both wanted Dakota to come back soon. Isabella was sitting against the wall, and did grabby hands at Bradley after a moment. He went over to her, holding her hand and smiling lightly. "Its gonna be okay Bella."

-

"Okay, just a little bit farther" Dakota tried to reassure the teens, he could see the house- it would only take a few more minutes if they all were careful, and they were being careful, luckily.

Despite this, as they got closer, a scream broke out from Stacy, and he turned around to see her arm being bitten, and he grabbed Candace and Vanessa and started running, Sara was ahead of him in seconds, he knew he wouldn't have to get her. He could hear another scream from behind him, and Candace was crying out Jeremy and Stacys names, but he couldn't help people who were practically dead already.

He shoved them inside as the door opened, slammed the door shut and was moving to block it with a bookcase before anyone could so much as say a word.


End file.
